Kingdom Hearts, the Untold story Redo and Rewind
by snowygirl814
Summary: The third story in the series of untold stories


**Kingdom Hearts- The Untold Story **

**Part 3**

**Redo and Rewind**

**Chapter 30- Water Problems**

Breanna and Saix were whisked through a series of dimensions, times, and realities. They saw different colors and shapes, and strange sounds as they went back twenty hours. In a matter of seconds, they were in the same place, The Grey Area, but no one was in sight. "Where is everyone?" Breanna asked. Saix looked around, obviously wondering the same thing. "You know what; we were at a meeting at this time." Saix replied. They decided it was best to stay away from there. "Demyx is supposed to die first, so we gotta go save him first. We should wait in Hollow Bastion for him." Breanna said. She opened a portal and they walked into the now dreary world.

Everywhere they looked, they saw heartless and dusks fighting each other. Hollow white cylinders kept shooting out of the ground; this was the town's defense system against heartless. They walked out of the shadows and into the sunlight, inspecting the area for a hint to where everyone was. "Just to let you know, if we don't succeed with saving Axel, I'd be happy to be your boyfriend." Saix said out of randomness. Breanna glared at him. "Would you just leave me alone? I'm not going to go out with you!" She exclaimed. Saix sighed and turned away.

"What's with all the fuss?" Breanna turned around and saw Tifa standing there. She looked very similar to Breanna. "It's nothing." Saix replied quietly. "Okay. Have you guys seen a guy with spiky hair?" Tifa asked. Breanna looked hopeful. "What does he look like?" She asked. "He has spiky blond hair and a black outfit with only one long sleeve." Breanna sighed and shook her head. "I'll tell you if I see him though." Tifa thanked her and ran off. Saix watched her as she left, and Breanna noticed. "Why don't you go after her now and not me?" She grinned. "Hah, I just might have to." Saix chuckled. They walked down a long hill until they reached a clearing.

Breanna was the first to spot Demyx. He seemed to be arguing with Sora. They rushed over and overheard them talking. "Oh, we do too have hearts. Don't be mad!" Demyx exclaimed to Sora. "You can't trick us!" Donald replied. "Silence, traitor." Demyx pointed a finger at Sora and water started circling around him. "Demyx, wait!" Breanna shouted. Demyx looked up at her in shock and the water went away. He ran over to her and gave her a huge hug. Sora stared at them, completely confused. "How did you get here, and how did you remember?" Demyx asked and put her down. "Come with me, and I'll tell you on the way." Breanna said excitedly. "I can't, I have to defeat Sora. It's my mission." Breanna looked at him frighteningly. "Demyx, remember how I told you that you are from a video game, and I know how it ends?" She started whispering to him. "Yes… why?" Breanna shook her head. "Because if you fight Sora, you won't win and you will die." Demyx stared at her. "Okay, but what about my mission?" He asked. "Don't worry about it, come with me- err, us, and you will be okay." Breanna glanced at Saix.

what is going on?" Sora exclaimed. And Breanna turned to look at him. "Nothing you need to worry about, just… continue with what you were doing like nothing ever happened." She said. Breanna opened a portal and the three of them walked through.

**Chapter 31- Stalkers**

Breanna didn't quite know where exactly she opened up a portal to; she just wanted to get out of there. It ended up taking them back to The World That Never Was. "How come were back here?" Demyx asked. "I'm not entirely sure… I just opened a random portal, and it led me here." She replied. "Brilliant…" Saix mumbled. Breanna cast him a look and quickly turned her head. "What is it?" Demyx asked. "Shhhh! Listen, I here whispering. Follow me." She said quietly. They followed her over to one of the buildings. She heard Axel's voice coming from inside. "Let's go in!" Demyx said, about to open the door. Breanna pulled him back. "No! Not yet, we need to wait until right before he dies. We can't screw anything else up!" She exclaimed.

They stood outside of the door listening to what he was saying. She then heard Kairi's voice. _That's a sweet story. What was her name?" _Axel's voice was heard again. _Her name is Breanna…or Rabexann, that's what her new name is._ Breanna heard this and she smiled. "He's talking about me." She said. They didn't hear anymore talking for quite a while, and started walking away. In a few minutes, they heard shouting coming from the room, and ran back over. Now, they heard Saix's voice also. _You're just desperate. Why are you wasting your time? _The Saix-from-the-past said. "Oh…no" Saix said. Breanna glanced at him and continued listening. _Yeah, and this is coming from the person who's also obsessed with MY girlfriend! _Axel-from-the-past said. Breanna started laughing and quickly walked away to control herself. Demyx was laughing also. Saix only grunted and ignored them.

Their laughing ceased when banging came from the room. _Dammit! _Breanna gasped at the door and smiled. "Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard Axel swear!" She exclaimed quietly. The door burst open and they rushed over to the side, hoping that Axel wouldn't see them. Luckily, they made it just in time. Breanna watched Axel walk out of the building, and open up a portal. She motioned everyone to follow him and quickly went through his portal behind him. They were sure to follow from a far distance through the dark margin, and went into Hollow Bastion. "Isn't it kinda creepy for us to be following him?" Demyx asked. "No, not really. We need to in order to know when to save him." Breanna replied. They walked out from the side of the bottom of a cliff. All of a sudden, Breanna turned around and pushed the boys back. "He's right there!" She whispered and pointed at the big rock. Saix peeked around the corner, and saw Axel leaning against it. "Ohhhh…" He said quietly. "Phew, that was close!" Demyx said a little too loudly. _Huh? Who's there? _Said Axel's voice. "Demyx…oh shoot." Breanna said. Axel turned the corner and the three vanished.

They appeared back on top of the cliff, looking down over the edge. They saw Axel look around and walk back to where he was standing. "Demyx, you idiot!" Saix exclaimed. Breanna shook her head. "Sorry guys, I forgot." Demyx replied. "Don't worry about it, he didn't see us." In a minute, Breanna heard Axel's voice again. She looked back down, and he was talking to Sora. They couldn't quite hear what they were saying, but Breanna heard him say his silly catchphrase again. She also heard him spell out Xemnas' name. Sora seemed to get desperate, and Axel said he was sorry about Kairi. Saix heard his own voice and Axel vanished through a portal. "Crap, we couldn't follow him." Demyx said. "It's okay; I bet I know where he went." Breanna smiled. She and Demyx knew of the one place he always goes to. "Where to?" Saix asked. "The clock tower in Twilight Town."

**Chapter 32- Life and Death**

The trio walked out into the bright sunlight. The clock tower was now in view. Demyx looked up squinting at the top of the tower. "I don't see him." He announced. "You sure?" Breanna asked and looked up for herself. Like Demyx, she didn't see him up there. "That's strange. I wonder where he could have gone." She asked herself. "Let me go back to the castle and see what's happening there." Saix suggested. "Are you sure about this?" Demyx asked him. "Yes, I haven't really been any help so far. Besides, I want to get a heart as soon as possible." Breanna patted his shoulder. "Okay, we'll be sitting on the clock tower when you get back. So be careful." She gasped as Saix wrapped his arms around her into a hug. He then disappeared into a portal.

"Are you ever going to tell him that he's going to die?" Demyx asked. Breanna shrugged. "Probably not. Its best he doesn't know." Demyx nodded and they walked up onto the clock tower. "Do you have any idea on how many hours it's been so far?" Breanna asked him. "I'm not entirely sure, but I estimate about 18 hours." "Okay. That's good. We only have an hour left until it's time to save him. I just hope Saix returns okay. I really wish I could be able to save him too." She added. "Saix is not a good nobody. He can't be saved, it would ruin it all." Demyx replied. Breanna looked away.

They waited on the clock tower, staring at the sunset. In about an hour, Breanna got sick of waiting for Saix. "Come on Demyx, we are very close to the time. We need to get to the big mansion." She said. "Okay. Why didn't we go there in the first place?" "We have to be right on time. We can only fix the things we need to without changing anything else." He nodded and they stood up. Demyx opened a portal and they arrived at the entrance to the mansion.

"Let's go in." Breanna nodded and they went through the already open gate. "Sora is already here. Hurry up!" She shouted as she started running into the house. She heard voices coming from the right as she entered the foyer. "Oh good! We made it!" She exclaimed. They snuck over to the door and listened. In a second, they heard something moving and the talking went away. Breanna walked in first and looked around. In the center of the floor, stairs led down into another hidden room. As they kept walking, they saw a big computer. Sora and a bunch of other people stood around it. They entered something into it, and Sora, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey went over and stood under a weird machine. They then disintegrated. Breanna and Demyx ran into it after they disappeared. "Hey!" The boy known as Pence stood by the computer. "Sorry, gotta save a friend!" Demyx exclaimed and they both disappeared as well.

Breanna and Demyx reappeared behind Sora and his friends into a big room. "Who are you?" King Mickey asked. "Friends of someone we gotta save soon. Mind if we join you?" Breanna asked. King Mickey stared at Demyx. "You're with organization 13." He said, and then turned to Breanna. "What are you doing hanging out with him?" "He's a friend." She replied. "Well, as long as we trust that you are here to help instead of destroy the worlds, you can come." "That's what we were planning." Demyx gave her a weird look and they continued walking. They eventually found the dark portal that they need and went through it. As they looked around the dark corridor, dusks started appearing around them. Breanna of course expected this. "Okay guys, this is it!" Breanna exclaimed. She summoned her sword and started attacking them. In a few minutes, their numbers only increased.

They paused for a minute. _Don't stop or the darkness will over take you! _Axel jumped in to help. "Axel!" Breanna shouted. He gasped and ran over to her. Axel picked her up and kissed her. "How did you get here?" He asked. "It's a long story." The dusks kept getting closer. "Sorry to ruin the moment guys, but we are still in the middle of a battle here." Demyx announced. "Breanna, I'll get rid of them. Now that I know you're okay, I'll be fine." "NO!" She and Demyx yelled at once, making Axel step back. "If you had any idea what you made me go through to save your beautiful ass! We'll do this together." Breanna exclaimed. Axel laughed and he nodded.

Before they could figure out how to stop the increasingly large number of nobodies, Saix appeared out of a portal. "Saix! You're okay!" Breanna said. "I'll do it. I'll get rid of them. There's no need for me anymore anyways." He sighed. "No, what are you talking about! We can do this… if we just work together!" Saix shook his head. He kissed her cheek and jumped into the circle of dusks.

Saix crouched down on the floor, energy grew inside of him. Breanna could only stare in horror; Axel wouldn't let her go after him. In a few seconds, Saix jumped up, releasing his full power. All at once, the dusks disappeared in a flash of light. Axel let her go and Breanna ran over to Saix. "I was able to prevent the death of Axel, but you're taking his place! Why would you do that?" She asked him. "There's no need for me anymore. Xemnas told me that." He replied. "Of course you are! Don't listen to him!" A tear ran down her face. "Be with Axel. Find him and Demyx a heart… why are you even sad? You don't like me!" "Just because I don't like you more than a friend, it doesn't mean that I don't care." Saix smiled and he faded into the darkness.

Breanna stood up and wiped the tear from her eyes. Axel gave her a hug and she opened a portal. "Let's go get rid of the rest of the Organization." She said. Everyone went through and Breanna glanced back to where Saix just laid.

After Breanna went through, she, Kiki, and Ayla from the past arrived into the now empty darkness. They looked around, wondering what was going on.

**Chapter 33- Many Explanations**

Everyone walked again down the dark streets of the non-existent world. "It seems like we are about right on time." Breanna said. "What for?" Axel turned to her as they continued walking. "This is very hard to explain, but let's just say that I had to go back in time to save you, and we are about at the exact time to be caught up. And then we continue with the present time." Axel stared at her in disbelief. "You went through all that trouble to save me? Going back in time means that the first time… you couldn't." Breanna sighed. "Yeah, that was probably the hardest thing I ever went though… watching you die." Axel held her closer. "But I'm here now, and I always will be. Got it memorized?"

Demyx interrupted. "Hey, do you know where Ayla is?" He asked. "She and Kiki should be around here somewhere." Breanna replied. Axel just happened to realize that Breanna's eyes changed color. And he knew why. "Breanna, your eyes are yellow!" He exclaimed. "What! My liver's failing!" She cried out. Everyone gave her a funny look, and she remembered. "Oh, that… it was the only way I could be able to get back to this town after what happened." "You went and put darkness inside of you so that you could open a portal to here and in return, save my life that never was supposed to exist in the first place….. Wow, you really care for me more that I could have ever imagined." Axel replied. Breanna smiled. "Thanks, now what am I going to do to make up for that hmmm? I love you so much and I have nothing to prove for it!" Breanna laughed. "Just being here with me is more than enough." Axel kissed her cheek. "Hey, sorry to ruin the moment, but we have Organization members to kill. And we're almost there." Donald exclaimed.

They looked up and Kingdom Hearts was almost directly above them, and in front was the castle. "Just looking at that gives me nightmares." Goofy exclaimed. "Hah, no kidding…" Axel replied. "Don't worry, the people inside are worse than you think." Breanna said. "Thanks, I feel so much better now." Sora said sarcastically. Breanna shrugged. "Is there anyway to get up there other than a portal?" Demyx asked. "Sora can do it." Sora looked at Breanna questioningly. "Go on; just point your keyblade up at the castle." Sora did as she said. In a big flash of light, a bridge was formed leading up to an entrance to the castle. "Nice job." She said and led the way up it.

When they got up onto the main balcony of the floating castle, they started hearing voices. "That sounds like my voice! Let's go follow it." Breanna exclaimed and ran towards the sound. The boys quickly followed.

Breanna ran up the staircase and peeked around the side of the castle. There was herself and Ansem, just like she remembered. She was trying to figure out how to save Axel. She motioned to Axel to look, and he peeked over her shoulder. "But I was too late." Breanna-from-the-past said. "Love? Nobodies can't love, they don't even have feelings silly girl! You meant nothing to him." Ansem replied and he turned away from her. "That's not true! It's an ability not an emotion. He taught me that long ago. It's my fault this happened to him and I need to fix it. But I don't know how." "The only way to fix this would be to travel back in time and somehow give him a heart. But that's impossible. He's long gone now." Breanna saw herself run into the castle. "So much for being long gone." Axel said and laughed.

Breanna and Axel stepped away from the wall. "Hey Ansem." Breanna said out loud. Ansem turned around again and stared at her, than he looked at Axel. "So… I see you accomplished your goal… amazing…" He replied. "Yeah, she did." Axel started saying. "And you were wrong about us. Nobodies don't have hearts, and we aren't supposed to have feelings… but it doesn't mean we go on like we never did. We remember what it was like to have those feelings, and as long as you are around someone all the time who does, they make you feel like you have a heart again."

Demyx walked out next to them. "Yeah, and a heart is very important. And it is the main reason to keep…being. Without it you're like an empty shell, going through every day trying to fill that hole where your heart once was. But being with someone you care about fills that hole up piece by piece. It's like watering flowers. You can't give all the water to them at one time, and there's a limit to what you can give. But it is always just enough to keep you going." Ansem nodded his head. "You may be right. But you won't last very long without a heart. You will fade away eventually. Just saving you two now will solve one problem. But there's no stopping what's to come." Breanna looked away. "I'll find a way. I'll get them each a heart, and make them whole again! I'll do whatever it takes to keep them safe!" She exclaimed. Ansem sighed. "I wish I could give you some hope for this. But there is absolutely nothing you can do."

Sora, Donald, and Goofy came out to join them. "Right now, let's just focus on what we need to get done now, and we'll worry about the future later." Sora said. "He's right, we need to get going. We'll talk about that later." Axel replied and took Breanna's hand. The group went into the castle, Breanna taking the lead.

She followed her footsteps from 20 hours earlier, going back to the Grey Area. In a minute, she again saw herself with Saix, eating the sandwich. She disappeared and Breanna saw a giant flash of light, making everything blank. The moment passed and Sora, Donald, and Goofy were gone.

**Chapter 34- Ready To Fight**

Axel and Demyx looked around the hallway, wondering where Sora and his friends went. "Don't worry, they're fine." Breanna said to them. "So, refresh my memory. What exactly is the plan?" Demyx asked. "Well, we gotta defeat the rest of the Organization." Axel replied. "Oh yeah, the whole 'gonna destroy the worlds if we don't' thing right?" Breanna nodded. "Pretty much." "So where do we go first?" "We should probably split up." "Okay I guess that works too." Demyx said.

"Okay then, here's the plan. Axel, you and Demyx head over in there to defeat Luxord. Sora, Donald, and Goofy will end up defeating Xigbar anyways so that already works out. In the meantime, I will find Ayla and Kiki and we will go after Xemnas." Breanna explained. Axel grabbed her shoulders. "What, are you crazy! He's gonna destroy you! I can't fight while worrying if you are still alive or not!" Axel exclaimed quietly and caught his breath. "Jeez, calm down. Sora and Riku are supposed to defeat him by themselves in the game. I think three people can handle it." Axel just shook his head. Breanna summoned her sword and he gave her a weird look. "Why don't I practice fight on you, and we can see if I am capable of it or not." She said almost sarcastically. "What! Right here?" "Haha, of course not right here. Why not in the round room or something?" "Alright fine. Just like we did a week ago right?" "Yeah, except I remember how to fight now so it won't be so easy for you." She taunted. "Yeah right, I don't think you can defeat me!" "We'll just see about that!" The three of them walked over to the round room, Demyx shaking his head the whole way. The round room was a bit small, but it was sound proof and no one would hear them. This was the place used for Organization meetings.

"Alright, lets do this!" Breanna exclaimed, and she stood in fighting stance. "Just wait one second. There's gotta be some rules." Demyx announced. "Yeah, otherwise it wouldn't be fair. Number one, you can't use mind control." Axel said and Breanna sighed. "Number two, you can't kill each other. Hahaha." Demyx added. "And I think that's about it." Axel said. "So, come on!" Breanna exclaimed and charged at Axel. Demyx made sure he stayed far away. Axel threw a chakram at Breanna and she blocked it with her sword.

Breanna and Axel battled on for a few minutes, until Axel was knocked down by his own wave of fire. Breanna somehow managed to rebound his fire wave back at him when she blocked it. She quickly ran over and pointed her sword at him. Demyx laughed. "It looks like Breanna won!" He exclaimed. Breanna smiled and Axel's chakrams disappeared. Her sword did the same and she held out her hand. Axel grabbed it but instead of her helping him up, he pulled her back down on top of him. "Whoa, hey!" Breanna exclaimed and he held her into a hug. "Promise me you'll come back." He whispered to her. "I promise." She replied and kissed him.

Breanna got herself back up. "Can I help you up this time or will you pull me down again?" She joked and Axel laughed. He held out his hand and Breanna helped him up. Breanna glanced at Demyx and he seemed to be staring into space. "Don't worry Demyx..." She said and he quickly turned to look at her. "What?" "You'll get to see Ayla soon, I promise." Demyx started to blush. "Oh...yeah okay."

They walked out of the room and stood outside of the door. Breanna sighed. "Well, this is it. You guys go back that way and I'll go up there to the top." She explained. "I'll see you both again soon." She said and started walking away. "Breanna!" Axel exclaimed and she turned around. "I love you." She smiled. "I love you too." And they all went in separate directions.

Axel and Demyx walked back towards Luxord. Although instead, he was in the middle of fighting Sora. They ran into the scene. "I think you could use a little help!" Demyx exclaimed and charged a water cannon at Luxord. "Demyx, Axel! Why are you doing this?" Luxord demanded and got hit with one of Axel's chakrams. "Because you all don't deserve Kingdom Hearts." Sora replied for them. "Exactly." Axel added. Sora got transformed into a dice and Axel and Demyx helped defend him.

"What are you talking about? That means you can't have it either." "We realized that we don't need hearts to be happy. And we don't need to destroy worlds for that same reason either." Demyx replied. "Which is why you can't exist!" Axel exclaimed and snapped his fingers. Luxord burst into flames and quickly faded away. Sora was restored to his normal appearance and walked away. "Hey, you're welcome!" Demyx yelled to him and Sora waved back. "I think we better follow him." Demyx said and Axel agreed.

Breanna walked quickly up the long winding stairs. Her heart started racing as she began to worry about Axel, and if she really was going to make it like she promised. She finally made it up all the way up, and she saw Xemnas staring at Kingdom Hearts. A green ray was shooting up into it and she walked closer go get a better look. Careful not to be noticed, she peeked over the edge. Ansem, Riku, Kiki and Ayla stood together near the machine that made the ray. She smiled and turned to look at Xemnas. He was staring at her when she saw him.

"Rabexann, how unfortunate to see you here." He said. Breanna rolled her eyes, showing him the different color. "I'm not exactly happy with seeing you either. But it has to happen." She replied. "I should have destroyed you the last time you were here." "Yeah, you should have. But you didn't so I'm glad for that." "No matter..." Xemnas started saying and walked a little closer to her. "I'll fix that now." Xemnas' ethereal blades appeared in his hands and he shot an energy burst at her.

She rolled to the side, just missing it and tried to stare in his eyes and mind control him. Xemnas closed his eyes and flew into the air. "Shoot!" Breanna said quietly and jumped up to reach him. She slashed him a couple times into a powerful combo move and he fell to the ground. She then attempted a down-strike move when he was starting to get up, but his sword met hers and they struggled under each others weapons.

"Hey, what's going on?" Sora yelled from the entrance to the castle. Breanna glanced at him and Xemnas forced a huge energy burst from his body. She went flying backwards and grabbed onto the edge of the castle, about to fall off. Xemnas came over and picked her up by the neck. She started choking and she couldn't breathe. She was at the perfect height to be face to face to him. "You end here." He said. Breanna looked into his eyes and she forced him to put her down. Still looking into his eyes, he started walking towards the edge. "No, I think you do." She replied and Xemnas jumped off the castle. Breanna watched him fall down to the town below.

**Chapter 35- Not Over Yet**

Breanna walked away from the edge rubbing her neck. "Well, that's settled." She said and walked back towards the castle. Axel, Demyx and Sora stood watching her. "Oh, hey guys!" She said and ran up to them. "Wow, that was amazing Breanna!" Demyx said and high-fives her. "Great job, you really proved me wrong! Is your neck okay?" Axel asked and put his hand on her neck. "I'll be fine. I just need a potion." She said and cast one on herself. "Ah, much better." "Okay so what's next?" Demyx asked. "You guys defeated Luxord right?" She asked and they nodded. "Sora, did you defeat Xigbar yet?" "Yup, I did that a while ago." He replied. "Well, I guess we're all set then." She explained and smiled at them. "Let's go get the rest of our friends." Demyx said. "That's already done too!" Kiki's voice sounded behind them and she, Ayla, Riku and Kairi all came running up to them. "Ayla!" Demyx exclaimed and he picked her up and swung her around. "Haha, put me down!" Ayla laughed and hugged him.

_ I wouldn't get too happy yet. _Xemnas's voice rung out around them. He then appeared in front of them, as powerful as ever. "You think you could defeat me? After I jumped off the castle I regained my free will, so I was able just to glide down and open a portal back up here." He said. "Aw crap..." Breanna replied quietly. "There's all of us here, we can defeat you no problem!" Riku exclaimed. Everyone nodded. Xemnas laughed and sent a burst of energy at them, sending everyone but Breanna, Sora, Kairi, and Axel backwards. A crystal barrier separated them from the rest. Kiki and Ayla pounded on the invisible wall, frustrated that they can't help. "It's okay guys." Breanna shouted to them. Xemnas disappeared and then they saw him within Kingdom Hearts. He started talking to it, asking it for power. At the end of his speech, a giant light surrounded them and he was gone. "Is that it? Now what do we do?" Breanna wondered out loud. "I have no idea.." Axel replied.

As they stood thinking, A giant door and a bridge formed, supposedly leading them to Xemnas. They all went through it, and they entered the city of the World that Never Was. As they looked up, a giant bird-shaped nobody circled a type of statue where Xemnas was. "So, it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." He said as he tried crushing them with a building. They were able to jump out of the way. They ran towards him, weapons in hand. The statue formed into a chair, with Xemnas as a different form sitting in it. Once they defeated it, they were brought back to their original place, and Xemnas regained his original form. "You can't win Xemnas!" Sora exclaimed and Xemnas crouched to the ground. "I need... more rage... I need more hearts..." He said. "Xemnas, there's more to a heart than just anger or hate, it's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Sora explained. "Unfortunately, I don't." He replied and disappeared. Sora breathed a sigh of relief, believing that he defeated Xemnas and that he faded away. But Breanna knew he was wrong.

A crash echoed the platform they stood on, and they knew that they had to find Xemnas again. Out of the corner of their eye, they saw a portal open up behind them. "Who did this?" Axel asked. "I'm not sure." Breanna replied. Namine appeared in front of the portal and they walked up to her. "Namine, I never got to thank you for helping my friends and I remember. So... thanks." Breanna said. "Sure." She replied. "See, we meet again. Like we promised." She said to Sora. "Huh?" He replied. "You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." Roxas's voice came from Sora, and he walked out of his body, revealing a hollow version of him, like Namine. "I did, didn't I." She replied. "Roxas!" Axel and Breanna exclaimed simultaneously. "Hey guys, I'm sorry I left you. But this is what's right. Take care of Kiki for me, promise?" They nodded their heads. "I always thought that nobodies were doomed to fade into darkness. But you and I didn't." Namine continued. "Yeah, we got to meet our original selves." Roxas said back. Kairi opened her hand to Namine, and she took it, returning back to Kairi's body. The same happened to Roxas and Sora. "Hey, let's go home." Kairi said and her and Sora walked through the portal. Breanna and Axel walked towards it also, but it closed on them. "Oh crap!" Breanna exclaimed.

They then saw a giant green ball in the sky from where they stood. It burst out a flash of light and the bird-shaped nobody was back. It flew up to their circular pillar and crashed into it, making it tilt. Breanna and Axel slid down it, yelling when they fell off. They were caught by a mini ship flying around for them. They decided to use it to fight the bird. They needed to destroy the wings, and when they accomplished it, the bird fell from the sky and crashed into the abyss below. Smoke circled around them and they were again in a different area. The bird grew to double its original size and again was the different form of Xemnas sitting in the chair. They of course defeated it easily with both of their powers combined.

Now in another realm, Xemnas stood before them, wearing a black and white coat. He looked very powerful, and Breanna knew he was. "I will not allow it to end this way, not yet." Xemnas said. "You don't exactly have a choice." Axel replied. "Well, if light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same." "Nothing is probably eternal, but it doesn't mean you are." "Then neither are you." Breanna glanced at Axel. "It's time to end this!" Breanna exclaimed and she summoned her sword.

Xemnas rose above them. Breanna and Axel could never have imagined that he'd be so powerful. They jumped up near Xemnas, and Axel picked Breanna up. Grabbing her ankles, he spun her around very fast as she held out her sword. Xemnas was knocked back to the ground. Each of them fought Xemnas using every power that they could. Xemnas was down to half his starting health, and Breanna was imprisoned in an energy box suspended in the air. It drained her health very quickly and Axel had to hurry up and free her before she lost her health. Now that he was down 50% of his health, Xemnas used more powerful attacks.

Breanna was running out of heath potions, and she only had two mega potions left. Axel had none. Each of them was almost out of their health, and Xemnas had ¼ left. Breanna and Axel tried avoiding Xemnas as they came up with a plan. "Okay Axel, I have two mega potions left. Let's each have one and then we team together to do our most powerful attacks without killing ourselves. If it works, we could defeat him and still have a little health left to get back home." Breanna said. "Okay, but if we mess up, we're done for." Axel replied. Breanna nodded and they used their potions. "You ready?" Axel asked. "Yup." Breanna and Axel took each others hands and closed their eyes. Axel's fire and the light resting inside of Breanna grew to amazing strength, teaming together between them. Breanna's power came with one unknown help, force fields at times of great stress. With that protecting them, they unleashed their full energy at Xemnas shattering the rest of his health and almost all of theirs.

Xemnas started fading away quickly. "No, it's impossible!" He yelled and disappeared. "Apparently, it's not." Breanna replied and sat on the ground. "Phew, that was hard work." She laid her head on Axel's shoulder after he sat down next to her. "Where are we supposed to go now?" Axel asked. "We don't have the castle anymore. We need somewhere to stay." Breanna smiled. "We could go back to Destiny islands to celebrate, and what do you say we all find a house in Twilight Town, out on the island?" She replied. Axel smiled back. "That sounds perfect." He said and they subjected their bodies to a portal, leading them back to Destiny Islands.

**Chapter 36- Vacation**

Everyone was waiting for them when they got back. "Bre! Axel!" Everyone ran up to them and hugged them. "Hey guys, you're squishing me! Do any of you have a couple potions?" Breanna said and pulled away. Ayla nodded and handed them both a mega potion. "Whoa !" Breanna said as she snapped back to her normal self. "I'm so glad you guys are okay!" Kiki exclaimed. "Hey, you didn't really need to worry that much, you should know us enough by now to know we can handle anything together." Axel replied. "Well, you aren't that amazing...haha" Ayla said and everyone laughed.

They walked up off the sand and sat on the bent over Paupu fruit tree with Sora, Riku and Kairi. None of them spoke for a few minutes as they looked at the sunset over the seemingly endless ocean. "So what do we do next?" Sora asked. "How about a small vacation while I figure out how to get hearts for these two right here." Breanna replied as she lightly pushed Demyx and Axel. "Hey, you don't have to do this all by yourself Bre." Ayla said. "Yeah, we're your best friends, we won't let you do this alone. Especially after what you just went through by yourself." Kiki added. "Hey, I was there too!" Demyx said sadly. Breanna smiled at him. "Well, I did have to save you in the first place. Me and Saix had to-" Breanna choked back tears and took a deep breath. "Never mind, it's over now. I did it, I saved you both. That's all that matters." "Exactly." Axel replied.

**Chapter 37- The New Plan**

Breanna and her friends spent a week relaxing in Destiny Islands. They really needed it after all the time they spent battling, destroying and fixing everything. Axel and Demyx found new "normal" clothing to wear instead of the black former Organization 13 coats. The new journey began on the day they all spent laying on the beach. Ayla was the first to notice the unusual marking on Demyx's arm. "Demyx, have you noticed this before?" She asked him. Demyx looked at it strangely, obviously not sure. "Nope, do you know what it is?" Ayla shook her head. "Let's go see if Breanna knows anything." They walked over to where she was laying. "Hey Bre, do you know what this is?" Demyx asked and showed her his arm. "Uh, no." The tattoo was in the shape of a gray heartless-symbol heart with the number 5 in the middle. "Well, I suppose that the heart would symbolize Demyx, because he's a nobody. And the number might symbolize... oh no."

Breanna called Axel over and she looked at his arm. There was no marking. "Okay, I think the number might mean how many days he has left until he fades away... Axel doesn't have one though. Wait, what's that?" Breanna pointed to Axel's stomach and there was the marking. Only with the number 4 in the middle. "Great just as I feared." Breanna said and sat back on the ground, beginning to hyperventilate.

Kiki walked over, seeing the marking on Axel's stomach. "Kind of a weird place for a tattoo Axel." She said. Breanna calmed herself and stood up. "It's not a tattoo, it's... how many days he has left. Demyx has one on his arm too." Ayla replied. "Oh, I'm sorry. Now what are we going to do?" "Sora!" Breanna yelled suddenly, making them all jump. Sora came running out of his beach house. "What, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. "Take a look at these, we think they mean how much time they have left." Sora inspected them, shaking his head. "I don't know, but you're probably right." "How do we stop it?" Kiki asked. "I could take the gummi ship to the castle and ask King Mickey what to do." "We should all go, he might want to see the markings anyway." Breanna replied. "Fair enough."

The gummi ship was parked on the platform of a big tree. They had to walk up a spiral ramp on the tree to get there. "Oops, I forgot. The ship only holds five people." Sora said. "I think everyone should go but me, Riku and Kairi. Breanna and Ayla are their girlfriends, so they should be able to go." Kiki replied. They nodded and waved goodbye. In a flash of light, they headed off to the castle, starting their new adventure...

…...To Be Continued...


End file.
